Cards
What does it do? Cards give the following multiplicative boost to all base stats of a Pokemon when equipped to that Pokemon's card slot (note that the card slot is separate from the held item slot. Select on a Pokemon in the Party Screen, select Item, then select Equip Card): * 1.25x - regular card * 1.5x - shiny card * 2x - platinum card A Card can only be equipped to a species it belongs to. Example: Charmander Card can only be equipped to Charmander. but not Charizard. Shiny cards can still be equipped to normal mons, and vice versa. For example, a shiny Leavanny card + platinum shiny Leavanny gives 1.3x (platinum shininess boost) 1.5x (shiny card boost) for a total of 1.95x. Regular Leavanny card + shiny Leavanny gives 1.25x (regular card boost) 1.15x (shiny mon boost) for a total of 1.4375x. How do I get them? Every Pokemon in the wild has a 1% chance to drop its Card when defeated (aka you knock the Pokemon out or catch it.) Shiny/Platinum Pokemon have 10% chance to drop a Shiny/Platinum Card. Card Balls are purchasable from Asutra City’s Card Shop for $3000 each and if a Pokemon is caught with one, the rate at which that Pokemon’s card is dropped increases 5x. This means regular cards are dropped 5% of the time, and shiny/platinum cards 50% of the time. Upgrading cards? You can however upgrade cards of Pokemon that can evolve, using the Crafting Kit, and the Card Upgrade items. The Crafting Kit is found in the Pokegear tab, and Card Upgrades can be bought at Dooriver Dept. Store or Sylen Dept. Store for $50000. Cards cannot be upgraded in shininess (i.e. you cannot turn a Mudkip Card into a Shiny Mudkip Card or Platinum Mudkip Card.) Specific card upgrades are required for branched evolutions. They are listed here: TODO You cannot “de-evolve” cards (i.e. get a Platinum Eevee Card from a Platinum Vaporeon Card). Trading cards Traded cards do not register to one's collection, however if you upgrade the traded card, the upgraded card will be registered. What is a booster pack? Each Booster Pack is guaranteed to contain one shiny/platinum card; shiny 90% and platinum 10% of the time. The sequence of what cards you get is predetermined by your specific save file, so you cannot soft reset. They cost $400k and can be bought in the Asutra City Card Shop in bulk. The Card Collection - why should I bother? Whenever you collect a card from wild Pokemon or from booster packs, these cards get added to your collection. These cards remain in your collection even if you sell, toss or trade them. (Consider the card collection as like a Pokedex of sorts, but for cards.) If you manage to collect at least one normal card of every species in the collection book (you can view your collection by opening the menu and viewing the Cards tab), talk to the man on the couch in the back of the Card Shop and you'll get a Shiny Charm. You will also obtain the Card Diploma, which is needed in order to get 100% on the Postgame Card. If you manage to collect at least one shiny card of every species in the collection book (you can view your collection by opening the menu and viewing the Cards tab), talk to the man on the couch in the back of the Card Shop and you'll get the Card Lure, which increases the chances a wild pokemon will drop their respective card by a multiple of five. You will also obtain the Shiny Card Diploma. If you manage to collect at least one platinum card of every species in the collection book (you can view your collection by opening the menu and viewing the Cards tab), talk to the man on the couch in the back of the Card Shop and you'll get the Uber Card, one of the nine Ultimate Items, where, when equipped to any pokemon, it will multiply their statistics by a factor of three. You will also obtain the Platinum Card Diploma. * Note that you don't need the exact 'rank' of the card. If you have a collection of all shiny cards except Breloom, where Breloom is a regular card, your card collection can get the Shiny Charm. If you manage to get a Shiny Breloom card or a Platinum Breloom card, that makes you eligible for the reward from the shiny collection.